


Goku Meets Marron

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Developmentally Disabled Son Goku, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for the Garlic Jr. filler arc but without Garlic Jr, just Krillin's girlfriend. Essentially, what would happen if Goku met Marron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goku Meets Marron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PickleandtheQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickleandtheQueen/gifts).



Krillin was half-excited, half-nervous to introduce his new girlfriend to everyone at the party. But so far, things seemed to be going pretty well. Master Roshi scared him for a   
second with talk about needing to approve of his girlfriend first, but that turned out to be nothing to worry about because he was just being a perverted old coot and Bulma   
handled it.

Goku was running a bit late, but that was all right. It gave Krillin and Bulma time to be worried and annoyed respectively over Marron hitting on Yamcha.

"Aw, c'mon, Bulma, we were just kidding. Right? Tell her, Marron."

"Nah, I'm serious!"

"Oh no....!"

But it didn't last long because the screen door opened.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted, he and Gohan walking into the house.

"Hey! You made it!" Master Roshi greeted.

Chichi walked in behind them, arms crossed.

"Hey, guys! How's it hanging?"

"Ohhh, Gohan, you look so cute with your new haircut!"

"Thank you, Bulma."

Goku paused, blinking at Marron, then looking at Bulma, then back at Marron.

"Why are there two Bulmas?" He blinked repeatedly. Marron giggled.

"I'm not Bulma, I'm Marron! You're funny! Who're you?"

"Marron, this is my best friend, Goku. He and I trained under Master Roshi together."

"I can tell, wow! You're really strong, aren't you?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

"Goku, this is Marron. She's, ah, she and I are dating."

Goku reached out his hand for Marron to shake, and she took it, smiling big at him.

"And with Goku are his son Gohan and his wife, Chichi."

"It's very nice to meet you, Marron," Gohan said, giving a little bow in greeting.

Chichi apparently wasn't in a good mood (but when was she ever, Krillin thought to himself), but she did greet Marron more or less civilly.

Everyone got settled down with green apple iced tea or beer and chatted. Chichi pulled out a book for Gohan to study with after some time had passed. Gohan groaned a little bit   
but took it from her.

"Wasn't he reading that one before we left?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but he needs to catch up with what he didn't get to because he was out in outer space back then." Chichi said.

". . . How much more does he have to read to reach that point?"

"600 pages," Gohan answered, turning the page.

Goku didn't say anything, but his eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure it out.

"How much have you read already?" Krillin asked.

"Today or in total?" Gohan asked.

"Today."

"Well, I managed to finish about three chapters, so all together that's 50 pages over the course of an hour. And later I'll be going back to highlight the important parts and to take   
notes - "

"Oh my god, how old are you?" Marron asked.

"Uh.... Seven."

"What the heck? You shouldn't have to study so hard, you should be having fun! C'mon, old lady, he can do that later, let 'im play!"

"Old - lady!?" Chichi twitched with anger.

"Marron!" Krillin admonished.

Goku looked between Marron and Chichi, then back and forth for a couple moments, then laughed a little bit.

"You are older than her, Chichi," Goku said, feeling rather confident on the assessment due to Chichi having a few stress lines on her face and Marron having none.

Chichi glared at him, and he laughed nervously and leaned away from her.

"Hey, do you know how to swim, kid? We can go swimming! That'll be fun!"

"Gohan has to study!" Chichi insisted, clamping her hand down on Gohan's shoulder.

"Awww, c'mon! He's just a little kid!"

"It's okay...." Gohan said, not wanting them to fight. "I like reading. I can swim later. You guys can, though, if you want to."

Goku smiled and patted Gohan on the head. 

“You sure?” 

Gohan nodded, then Goku ruffled his hair and took his hand back. 

Marron pouted, but then her focus went to Goku. 

“Will you swim with me?” 

“Sure!” 

“C’mon, Krillin! We can catch that fish you promised we’d eat!” 

“Right….” 

Krillin immediately started to regret bringing Marron at all once Goku shed his shirt off and he saw Marron’s reaction to it. 

“Wow! You look awesome!” 

“Thanks!” 

Krillin frowned and wished Goku wasn’t smiling so big at the compliment. 

He also wished he had caught the fish before Goku joined in and caught the biggest fish ever while Krillin had had so much trouble with it. 

And he wished they weren’t having so much fun in the water while ending up leaving him out of it. He knew it wasn’t on purpose (he was pretty sure) but they seemed to not notice that he had gotten out of the water and were splashing around and playing together and. . . . 

Krillin headed inside with the giant fish, frowning. 

It had been about an hour or so by the time Krillin entered the house, and the others looked up at him. 

“What’s up? Why the long face?” Yamcha asked. 

“Marron likes Goku a little too much,” Krillin mumbled as he took the fish into the kitchen, then came back. 

Chichi frowned harder, and Gohan’s eyes moved from the pages of his book to his mother. Bulma wasn’t happy with that either. 

“You should probably get a different girlfriend, Krillin. I hate to say it, but she doesn’t strike me as a good person,” Bulma said. 

“That’s kinda harsh, Bulma,” Yamcha said. 

Bulma opened her mouth to say more, but Marron and Goku came back inside. 

It felt like something had been dropped on top of Krillin’s heart as he saw Marron hanging off of Goku like she was HIS girlfriend instead of Krillin’s. In the corner of his eye, he could see Chichi seething. Goku was looking at Marron, but Krillin couldn’t quite discern what kind of look it was. It was rather blank, which Krillin didn’t understand either.   
Gohan was pretending to still be reading, but his eyes weren’t moving across the page. 

“You’re a lotta fun! We should do this more often!”

“Uh, sure.” 

Goku blinked repeatedly, still having the blank look on his face. His eyes were more glued to the fact she was holding onto him that her specifically, but the distinction was lost on the others. 

“Just WHAT do you think you’re doing, young lady!?” Chichi demanded, standing up. 

Compared to Marron in her swimsuit, Chichi looked almost as though she was from another world: different ethnicities, different ages, Chichi’s stress lines as opposed to Marron dealing with pimples in places ordinarily not revealed by clothes, and Chichi was a lot more covered up. If you were taking this into consideration with Master Roshi’s book of attractiveness, Chichi “had” a lot to be envious and jealous of. 

“Huh? What d’ya mean?” 

Gohan dared to look over his shoulder at just exactly what was happening behind him, but he didn’t look back at the book. His eyes widened a bit. Chichi put her hand atop Gohan’s head and forced him to look back at the book. He definitely wasn’t reading it at this point. 

“What do you think you’re doing, hanging off a married man like that!?” 

Both Goku and Marron blinked repeatedly, neither really getting what Chichi was getting angry about. 

“What’s . . . that got to do with it?” Goku asked hesitantly. 

Chichi looked taken aback, and her firm sternness faltering for a moment or two. 

Marron, encouraged by this, smiled a bit and tightened her hold on Goku’s arm. 

“It’s not that big a deal! ‘Sides, if he didn’t want me to, he’d say so, and we’re just havin’ fun! Right?” 

She looked up at Goku with doe-eyes and Krillin felt like he was losing her to his best friend of all people, and it hurt too much to actually step in and say anything. His words were caught in his throat, and all he could do was watch. 

“Uh…. If I didn’t want you to . . . what? Exactly?” 

Goku’s eyebrows furrowed, and he started to look confused. 

“If you didn’t want me hanging off your arm, silly!” 

Goku stared at her for a moment, then slowly, deliberately, as though he wasn’t sure what words to string together, asked, “Am I allowed to do that?” 

Marron’s smile fell off her face. 

“Huh?” 

“Am I allowed to ask you to let go?” 

“Uh . . . yeah? Why wouldn’t you be?” 

“Uh….” 

Goku scratched the back of his head with the hand connected to the arm that Marron wasn’t holding onto. There was a very awkward pause where no one said anything and everyone was feeling very uncomfortable. 

“Goku?” Chichi asked quietly. “Do you . . . want Marron to be holding onto your arm?” 

Goku then looked at Chichi, blinking at her, and kind of looking like a confused deer. 

“Hey, if you want me to let go, I’ll let go. I can go have fun with Krillin instead….” 

Goku looked back at Marron, and that seemed to click in his brain finally about what he was asking her. 

“Yeah! That! I mean, you’re really nice and all, but only Chichi really gets that close and it’s kinda . . . ?” 

“Awkward, right?” 

“Yeah.”

Marron immediately let go after that, holding her hands up in a surrender position. 

“My bad! No hard feelings?” 

Goku shook his head, a smile returning to his face. He seemed to remember something at that point. 

“Oh yeah, my shirt’s still outside. Be right back.” 

And he left the room and Marron lowered her hands, bringing one to hold the opposite arm. Her smile faltered until it was a frown.

“Is he . . . y’know . . . .” 

“Is he what?” Krillin asked, finding his voice. 

“Y’know…. Dropped on his head or something?” 

Krillin opened his mouth to tell her how rude that question was, that of course not, but he remembered what Master Roshi had told them when Radditz arrived to tell them that Goku was from outer space and…. 

“That’s not a nice thing to ask,” Chichi said testily, but Krillin didn’t hear any heart in the criticism. 

Goku returned with his shirt on, and he sat at the table with the others, apparently . . . not picking up on the deflated mood in the room. He didn’t act like anything was different and if anything was more chipper than when he and Marron returned from outside to begin with. Chichi decided that she should cook the fish, and they all had dinner together, and the Sons were the first people to leave. 

It wasn’t until Chichi and Goku were getting ready for bed that Goku looked at Chichi for a long time. 

“Chichi?” 

“Yes, Goku?” 

“Are you okay? You’ve been staring at that mirror frowning for a while….”

Chichi sighed and stopped trying to smooth the stress lines away. 

“I’m fine.” 

Goku blinked repeatedly, then furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she said firmly. Goku frowned but didn’t say anything. Chichi changed into her pajamas, but Goku stopped in his nighttime ritual entirely. Then he got up and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To get some push-ups in before bed.” 

Chichi took a breath, as though she wanted to say something, but then just sighed and went to bed. 

“Suit yourself.” 

She went to bed upset, and Goku ended up not coming to bed for hours, getting too wrapped up in training.

Goku never saw Marron ever again after that. Apparently she and Krillin didn’t work out, and Goku didn’t ask about her after that. He had no reason to.


End file.
